


Make a wish and say it right...

by Leonawriter



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Incubators in Camelot, Morgana is a magical girl, Not all rabbits are rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana encounters a talking magical creature that resembles a rabbit, which talks of contracts and power.  A power that none in Camelot are familiar with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a wish and say it right...

Morgana stumbled in the woods on the way back to Camelot.  She fell.  She would not have, had she not been certain that the king’s men followed her, while on the trail of the druids she had meant to be taken to.

In getting herself back up to her knees at least, she noticed a flash of white, like a rabbit.

In the hope that she would have good hunting this day and a full stomach that night, she followed.

It did not take long to find, and when it was found it was clear enough that this was no rabbit for the stew pot.  Surely, it was some kind of magical creature, with wide red eyes and strange markings.

“ _You are Morgana_ ,” said the creature.  It sounded, for some reason, male.

“How do you know my name?”

The tail flicked from side to side.

“ _I heard it_ ,” the creature said, tone admitting and allowing nothing, “ _here and there.  You want things.  I could give them to you_.”

Morgana was wise enough to know that there was always a price to everything.  Nothing was given freely, especially not favours.

“What kinds of things?  And what do you want in return?”

But she was willing to hear.

“ _Only something small.  A contract.  With me_.”

“That’s all?”

“ _Make a wish and I will make you a magical girl_.”

“I have no need of that,” Morgana scoffed.  ”I already  _have_  magic!”

“ _Not like this_ ,” the creature carried on, unrelenting.  ” _Power… unlike any you know of.  Would you like that?_ ”

Morgana’s eyes grew hungry, greedy, she was already desperate and it didn’t take much.

“Then I wish for a kind of power the likes of which Emrys could never even imagine to match!”

The white creature with its red eyes flicked its tail, expression never changing.

...

AN: I have never even seen a full episode of Puella Madoka but I am told that I apparently make a good Incubator.  ／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼


End file.
